Taiga Kagami
|zdjęcie = |kanji = 火神 大我 |płeć = Mężczyzna |wiek = 16 |wzrost =190 cm |waga =82 kg |zespół = Seirin |pozycja = Mocny Skrzydłowy |praca = |talent = Moc Skoków Strefa |pierwsze wystąpienie manga = Rozdział 1 |pierwsze wystąpienie anime = Odcinek 1 |głos vomic = Katsuyuki Konishi |głos anime = Yūki Ono }} ' ' (火神 大我, ''Kagami Taiga) jest drugim głównym bohaterem mangi Kuroko no Basuke, jak również asem i jednym z najlepszych graczy w Liceum Seirin. Jest przyjacielem i kolegą z boiska Tetsuyi Kuroko. Jest zdeterminowany, by pokonać członków Pokolenia Cudów i stać się najlepszym w Japonii. Kagami posiada wyjątkowe talenty koszykarskie, przez co został nazwany "Cudem, który nie stał się jednym z Cudów".Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 189, strona 17 Wygląd Kagami jest bardzo muskularnym i wysokim mężczyzną w szkole. Jego wzrost daje mu aurę zdecydowania. Niektórzy twierdzą, że posiada także intensywność dzikiego tygrysa.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 74, strona 8 Ma ciemne czerwone włosy oraz oczy w tym samym kolorze. Oczy są dość wąskie, a brwi podzielone. Nosi koszulkę z numerem 10 oraz ubiera czarne lub czerwone buty do koszykówki. Czasem można go dostrzec z błyszczącym metalowym naszyjnikiem, na którym zawieszony jest pierścień reprezentujący jego przyjaźń z Tetsuyą Himuro. Gdy widzimy go w szkolnym mundurku, posiada rozpiętą kamizelkę, z której wystaje biała koszula. Osobowość thumb|left|200px|Duch walki Kagamiego Kagami jest bardzo ambitny, uparty i zdeterminowany. Nie poddaje się w trudnych sytuacjach i ma bardzo silną głowę. Jest znany ze swojego wściekłego i nieśmiertelnego ducha walki. Lubi grać z silnymi przeciwnikami i nie widzi sensu w grze koszykówki, gdy nie ma silniejszych przeciwników. Jego wadą jest to, że często staje się porywczyManga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 83, strona 6 i ma silny temperament. thumb|right|200px|Reakcja Kagamiego na Tetsuyę #2 Kiedy Kuroko kupił Tetsuyę #2 do treningu, okazało się, że Kagami boi się psów.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 74, strona 9 Strach ten pochodzi z pobytu w Ameryce, gdzie został kiedyś ugryziony przez psa. Pokonał ten strach, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, iż ten pies jest dobry dla zespołu. Wtedy po raz pierwszy go pogłaskał. Jest też bardzo żarłoczny i potrafi zjeść pięciokrotnie większą porcję niż normalny człowiek. Okazał się być świetnym kucharzem. Podczas serii, a zwłaszcza po Międzylicealnej i podczas Pucharu Zimowego, Kagami znacznie dojrzał. Zamiast odpowiadać na każdą prowokację i znaczną porywczość, myśli zanim cokolwiek zrobi i rozwija perspektywy podczas wolnego czasu, co pozwala mu na stworzenie symulacji w pojedynku jeden na jeden. Mimo, że nadal nienawidzi przegrywać, nauczył się to przyjmować z większym spokojem. Teraz stał się o wiele sprytniejszym graczem, który nie pogrąża się walkach, które są pierwszą w kolejności myślą.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 117, strona 10 Historia thumb|left|200px|Kagami poznaje Himuro W trzeciej klasie, Kagami przeniósł się do Stanów, gdzie uczęszczał do gimnazjum. Miał trudności ze znalezieniem przyjaciół z powodu jego obcego wyglądu. Spotkał jednak Tetsuyę Himuro, który zaprosił go do gry z nim w koszykówkę na ulicy. Kagami zaakceptował zaproszenie, zdobywając pierwszego przyjaciela od czasów przeniesienia. Taiga, który był jeszcze początkującym koszykarzem, podziwiał talent koszykarski Himuro, przez co zaprzyjaźnił się z nim. Kiedy zapytał go, jak zdobyć przyjaciół, ten odpowiedział mu, że przyszło to razem ze sportem. Następnie spytał go, czy nie zagrają razem w koszykówkę i czy Himuro nie zacznie go trenować. Tetsuya szybko nauczył chłopaka grać, co jeszcze bardziej zacieśniło ich przyjaźń. Ich relacje rosły coraz bardziej, sprawiając, że Kagami widział w Himuro starszego brata. W kacie dobroci, Tetsuya kupił dwa pierścienie i dał jeden z nich Taidze. Powiedział, że są one dowodem ich braterstwa.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 76, strona 9 Trzy lata później, jako że Himuro był rok starszy od Kagamiego, chłopak ukończył szkołę przed nim. Sprawiło to, że ich kontakty się zerwały aż do następnego roku. Taiga był widziany podczas gry w koszykówkę i był zapraszany przez innych do wspólnej gry z zespołami. Mówiono mu, że będzie on zaważał na losie wygranej danego zespołu, podkreślając, że jego on dobrym i interesującym graczem. Postanawia dołączyć do jednego z meczów i jest zdziwiony, gdy widzi tam Himuro. Mówi mu, by grał uczciwie, dając do zrozumienia, by nie dawał mu forów ze względu na ich znajomość. Kagami zgadza się na to i po raz pierwsze wygrywa z nim mecz.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 76, strona 12 thumb|right|200px|Kagami po raz pierwszy wygrywa z Himuro Potem grali już co tydzień. Każdy z nich zaprzepaścił i wygrał tę samą ilość meczów. Po 98 spotkaniach, Himuro powiedział Kagamiemu, że jeśli przegra kolejny mecz, nie będzie postrzegać go jako młodszego brata, ponieważ starszy brat jest zawsze silniejszy od młodszego. W 99 grze, Taiga dowiaduje się, że Himuro dostał kontuzji nadgarstka. Pęd Himuro gaśnie, a Kagami przejmuje piłkę. Korzysta z górnego toru, jednak nie może znieść kolejnej wygranej z Himuro i nie trafia do kosza. thumb|left|200px|Himuro uderza Kagamiego Po zakończeniu gry, Himuro uderza Kagamiego. Mówi, że stawką następnego meczu będą ich pierścienie reprezentujące ich braterstwo. Mówi, że ich poprzednią grę traktuje jako remis. Dodaje, że kiedy spotkają się na następnym starciu, będą musieli udawać, że w ogóle nie byli przyjaciółmi. Zanim rewanż ma miejsce, Kagami wraca z powrotem do Japonii, nie widząc Himuro kolejne 2 lata.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 76, strona 18 Fabuła Wprowadzenie Po raz pierwszy widzimy Kagamiego uczestniczącego w ceremonii otwarcia roku szkolnego w Liceum Seirin, kiedy zabrał ze sobą Koganeia i z powrotem przyprowadził do budki koszykarskiej. Następnie podpisuje dokument rejestracyjny, jednak nie wypełnia rubryki na temat jego celów. Kiedy Riko pyta go, dlaczego jej nie wuzupełnił, Taiga odpowiada jej, że japońska koszykówka jest łatwa, po czym odchodzi.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 1, strona 9 thumb|right|200px|Riko używa swojego Skanowania na Kagamim Na pierwszym treningu jest widziany wraz z innymi graczami Seirin. Riko każe im zdjąć koszulki, po czym aktywuje swoje Skanowanie do zbadania ich ciał. Kiedy przechodzi do Kagamiego, zauważa, że jego statystyki są wyjątkowo wysokie, co sprawia, że jest pod wrażeniem.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 1, strona 16 Pod takim wrażeniem, że ślini się na widok jego mięśni. Następnie dochodzi do siebie i zauważa, że nigdzie nie ma Kuroko. Chłopak ukazuje się wszystkim, podkreślając, że był tam od początku. Kagami jest zdziwiony, że chłopak z Pokolenia Cudów jest taki mały i słaby. Po skończeniu treningu, Kagami idzie do fast-food'u i zamawia około 15 hamburgerów. Siada przy stole, nie zauważając Kuroko. Chłopak przeraża Taigę, a następnie pyta go, co tutaj robi. Tetsuya mówi, że po prostu obserwuje ludzi. Kagami prosi go, by stąd wyszedł, kiedy on będzie kończyć swój posiłek.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 1, strona 21 thumb|left|200px|Kagami kontra Kuroko Kuroko i Kagami idą na puste boisko do koszykówki. Taiga wyjaśnia, że szuka silnych koszykarzy w Japonii. Dodaje, że wie, iż Tetsuya jest jednym z Pokolenia Cudów, po czym pyta go, co ukrywa. Wyzywa go na pojedynek solo, by zobaczyć jego umiejętności na własne oczy. Kuroko zgadza się na jego wyzwanie.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 1, strona 25 Kiedy oboje zaczynają grać, Kagami zauważa, że Tetsuya jest rozpaczliwie słaby. Nadal myśli, że Kuroko coś ukrywa, jednak ten mówi mu, że wie, iż Taiga jest od niego silniejszy. Następnie mówi mu, że zgodził się na pojedynek, ponieważ chciał zobaczyć umiejętności Kagamiego. Mężczyzna szykuje się do wyjścia, mówiąc, że nie będzie grać ze słabymi graczami. Radzi Kuroko, by po prostu przestał grać w koszykówkę. Ten jednak odmawia, ukazując swojego prawdziwego ducha walki. Mówi, że jego siła i wytrzymałość są inne od Kagamiego, dodając, że jest cieniem. thumb|right|200px|Kagami gra z drugorocznymi Na pierwszym treningu, Riko proponuje starcie pomiędzy nowymi graczami, a uczniami drugiego roku. Kagami motywuje zespół, mówiąc, że wolałby walczyć przeciwko silnym przeciwnikom, a nie słabym. Mecz natychmiast się rozpoczyna, a Taiga od razu zdobywa pierwsze punkty. Wynik meczu wynosi 11 – 8, gdzie wszystkie trafione rzuty należą do Kagamiego.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 1, strona 35 Gdy piłkę przejmuje Kuroko, zostaje mu ona natychmiast odebrana, co irytuje Taigę. Po tym, jak Kagami blokuje strzał przeciwnego zespołu, decydują oni ruszyć na niego we trójkę, by go zablokować i nie dopuścić do piłki. Nawet gdy nie ma piłki, nadal jest pilnowany przez dwóch zawodników. Mężczyzna nie może się swobodnie poruszać, co sprawia, że wynik meczu ulega zmianie, drugoroczni prowadzą z wynikiem 15 – 31. Furihata i inni pierwszacy nie widzą już dla siebie nadziei, jednak Kagami wścieka się i krzyczy, że nic nie jest jeszcze stracone. Następnie za nim pojawia się Kuroko, który uderza go kolanem i uspokaja.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 1, strona 40 W miarę możliwości... Seirin kontra Kaijō Eliminacje Międzylicealne Półfinały Finały Liga Finałowa Powrót Kiyoshiego Letni Obóz Treningowy Międzylicealna Przed Pucharem Zimowym Eliminacje Wstępne Pucharu Zimowego Liga Finałowa Zimowy Obóz Treningowy Puchar Zimowy 1. Runda 2. Runda 3. Runda Ćwierćfinały Półfinały Umiejętności Moc Skoków Własny Alley-oop Górny Tor Blokada Meteoru Zanikająca Droga Walka Taktyczna Strefa Alley-oop Kuroko Kagami Nacisk Obrony Relacje Tetsuya Kuroko Tatsuya Himuro Alexandra Garcia Pokolenie Cudów Zespół Seirin Inni Ciekawostki Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Gracze Kategoria:Liceum Seirin Kategoria:Mocni Skrzydłowi